


and since we've no place to go

by seimaisin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Post-Patch 5.1: Vows of Virtue; Deeds of Cruelty, Snowed In, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seimaisin/pseuds/seimaisin
Summary: Set post 5.1. Kohanya braves a blizzard to join her boys for a much-needed holiday.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: Bookclub Winter Fic Exchange 2020





	and since we've no place to go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightmist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Living Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213378) by [Nightmist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmist/pseuds/Nightmist). 



> Written for Nightmist for the Book Club Winter Fic Exchange. I borrowed her lovely Warrior of Light for this one, and am hopefully returning Kohanya and her boys in good condition. If you haven't read [Living Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213378/chapters/54387670), you should go do so, first because it's amazing, and second because this story is an offshoot of that universe. Consider it an AU, depending on what the author actually has planned for them. :)

The Lord Commander has "retired to his family's country home for a brief enforced rest," Lucia tells Kohanya upon the Warrior of Light's return to Ishgard. More quietly, she adds, "He says a guest bullied him into the rest, though I was unsure which guest persuaded him until just now." It's enough to convince Kohanya to brave the worsening weather outside the city. She may end up a living icicle by the time she descends from the snowstorm, but with the promise of that much warmth waiting for her on the other side, the journey will be worth it.

And truly, by the time she stands on the doorstep of a surprisingly modest lodge beyond the edge of the Western Highlands, she feels as if she wears enough snow to be one of the misshapen lumps the children of Falcon's Nest had built in the town square. The howling wind reminds her of just how harrowing the flight had been, and how glad she is to be on the ground. Estinien will scold her, she knows, for being foolish enough to attempt the trip.

Gods above, she cannot wait to hear it.

She pounds on the door; it takes a minute for the door to open, but then light and warmth pours out, and blessedly, Amyeric stands before her, blinking in confusion for a brief moment before recognition settles in. "'Anya? Gods, come in, you must be frozen solid.."

And then she's inside, with familiar arms wrapped around her. She pushes him away, though. "We don't need two of us soaked through," she says, voice unsteady through chattering teeth.

"No one should be soaked through," comes another voice from behind her, dry and disapproving. "Not in this weather. Are you mad?"

"I'm so sorry for intruding on your private getaway," she says tartly, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. How long has it been, she thinks, since all three of them were in a room together? Too long. Far, far too long, and she would have risked much worse than the leading edge of a blizzard for the pleasure. 

She hears a grumble that sounds like "Maddening woman…" before she feels hands tugging at her outerwear. It's easier to just let him undress her, spinning her around and peeling wet layers away until she's shivering in her smallclothes - at which point a thick blanket wraps around her, and Aymeric's familiar comforting scent fills her nostrils. "Come, there's a fire in the den. Sit, I'll brew some tea."

Kohanya allows herself to be led into the den, where she's manhandled until she's curled in Estinien's lap in the armchair closest to the fire. "The astrologians are predicting the worst blizzard in five years," he chides, even as he holds her tightly to his chest. "And you just decided to fly through it? By yourself?"

"Worth it," she murmurs. He snorts, the sound more amused than irritable, and she buries her face in his shirt for a moment before looking up at him. "Besides, you're apparently losing all your nerve, given that you couldn't even be bothered to stay in Mor Dhona long enough for a proper greeting. Are you that scared of a pair of women who would barely come up to your waist if one stood atop the other?"

There's a bark of laughter from behind the chair, as Estinien scowls. "I am simply unwilling to be conscripted again, that's all. I have other things to do."

"Clearly." She grins, flicking a glance over at Aymeric, who sets a mug of tea on the table next to them before sitting on the floor near their feet. "Far more compelling things, by the looks of it." 

The comment has the dual effect of prompting a blush from Aymeric and another huff from Estinien. "I thought you had to go back to your other world," he says gruffly. 

It's nearly an apology, and she accepts it with a kiss to his jaw. "They can spare me for a bit," she says. "And I …"  _ Needed a moment to breathe,  _ she thinks, but does not say. There's still too much about the First that she's not ready to talk about, not ready to bring back here to her home. To the men she considers home. She fingers the buttons on Estinien's shirt, and realizes they're askew, as if he'd buttoned it in haste. There's an obvious conclusion to be made there. "... I interrupted something, apparently." 

"Yes," Estinien says. "And if you had more sense, you would have traveled earlier and been here to join in."

"What he means is, we're glad you're here," Aymeric says softly, leaning in to press a kiss to her still-chilled calf. 

Even if she didn't believe Aymeric - which she does - she'd know the truth by the way Estinien's face presses into her neck, the way he breathes in her scent. When he straightens up, she grins. "Well don't let me keep you, I'm capable of warming myself while you entertain each other." 

That earns her a laugh, which belies the mock grumble she receives in response. "You're calling the shots now, are you?" But even as Estinien speaks, Aymeric is rising from the floor to loom over them. He bends over and takes Kohanya's chin in his hand, before pressing his lips firmly to hers. And  _ oh _ , she missed this, she needed it, the taste of him on her lips, paired with the feeling of strong arms around her, the sense of being trapped and safe and  _ loved _ , above all. "Then you'll forgive me if I steal your seat, my love" he murmurs against her lips. "I promise to deal properly with you once you're settled." 

The prospect of being "dealt with" has her shivering from something other than cold. "I look forward to it. For now, take this one apart for me, will you?"

"It will be my pleasure." 

"Do I have any say in the matter?"

Two voices join in unison. "No." Then Kohanya is giggling madly as she shifts to allow Estinien to stand up. She half expects Aymeric to lead him upstairs, leaving her to drowse by the fire, but perhaps she should have known better - instead, he begins unbuttoning Estinien's shirt there in front of her. "Oh, I get a show?"

"As if we'd leave you alone," Aymeric chides. "Besides, he does look quite nice in the firelight, don't you think?"

Her answer is in her grin as she watches tanned skin and scars begin to lay bare before her. Once his shirt is discarded, Estinien's eyes slide over to her and he gives a wolfish grin before yanking Aymeric to him for a kiss. So it's to be like this, she thinks as she watches, some of her chill replaced by a slow, rolling warmth in her belly. Her feral dragon wants for taming, and she'll get the pleasure of watching Aymeric subdue him. For his part, Aymeric allows the kiss for a few gorgeous moments, giving her the sight of them pressed together, tongues tangling, deep voices making the small, needy sounds that she adores. And then he pulls back, his hand tugging at the waistband of Estinien's trousers. "Off. And lay down."

Naturally, Estinien makes a show of it, peacock that he is here in private. His cock is already twitching as he descends to the floor, laying on his back and propping himself up on his elbows. Aymeric stays on his feet, eyes traveling from head to toe before looking over at Kohanya. "Unbearably smug, isn't he?"

"To be fair, he has reason to be," she says, giving a pointed look to his cock.

"Indeed." He chuckles, low and warm, before looking back down at Estinien. "Since she seems to like the look of it so much, your release will be for 'Anya tonight. Don't disappoint her by spilling too early."

"Are you doubting my stamina?"

"We'll see." 

Aymeric dispenses with his own shirt before kneeling, so she's treated to a nearly endless expanse of lovely skin, shadows flickering across their bodies in the firelight. He cards a hand through Estinien's hair as he stretches above him, before yanking his head back far enough to give him access to his neck. When teeth meet skin, Estinien lets out a low growl that contains both satisfaction and triumph. He loves both marking and being marked, their dragon, the physical reminder of a hoard that both belongs to and owns him in turn. 

There's no hurry tonight, it seems; Aymeric drifts between Estinien's mouth and his skin, until Kohanya can see several blooming bruises across the broad chest, and both of their mouths are swollen and slick to her eyes. It's a gorgeous sight, she could honestly sit here all night and watch them like this. But Estinien is getting impatient, it seems, as he shifts to bring a leg up between Aymeric's. "I was promised a thorough fucking earlier," he growls. "Are you going to get to it or not?"

"Eventually," Aymeric responds, his voice going dark and smooth. "But you'll need to find your patience first, as well as that fabled stamina." 

With a grin, he begins to move down Estinien's body, prompting a sharp, indrawn breath - and a pleased chuckle from Kohanya. "Oh, just you wait," Estinien says, looking at her through half-lidded eyes.

"I am," she confirms, raising her eyebrows before looking down to see Aymeric swallow most of Estinien's cock in one smooth movement. His strangled moan is like music to both of their ears, she knows. Aymeric's mouth is pure pleasure on her own body, she can only imagine what it feels like to Estinien. And if she's being honest, her mouth begins to water just a bit with the memory of what it feels like to have that cock pressing into her throat, filling her mouth with salty skin and heat. She's fully warmed now, the blizzard forgotten in the wake of the scene unfolding before her. 

Gods above, they're gorgeous.

It's not long before Estinien is cursing every time Aymeric pulls upward, his hands curling in the rug beneath him in an attempt to steady himself. Aymeric, for his part, is not letting up, obviously set on breaking his lover's boasted stamina. She honestly doesn't know what she's hoping for right now - yes, she very desperately wants to feel a desperate Estinien rutting into her like a wild animal, but it's also a rare pleasure to watch Aymeric break him entirely. 

She doesn't quite realize she's on the edge of her seat until she hears Estinien's nearly hoarse chuckle. "Fuck, Aymeric, let the kitten spread her legs over my face, she looks like she's about to start drooling from need."

Aymeric pulls up to give first Estinien, then Kohanya a steady look - steady, yes, but with a glint in his fire-lit eyes that reminds her that both of her men can be feral, if given the right motivation. "If you're recovered," he tells her, "then you can be useful. Go upstairs and fetch the oil from the bedside table, would you?" 

"Yes, sir," she breathes, a grin spreading across her face. Her body may have reacted to the idea of Estinien's mouth, but she'll never turn down the opportunity to watch him get well and truly fucked.

The bedroom isn't hard to find - this isn't the size of the Borel mansion in the city, and the master is just at the top of the stairs. Even if she hadn't guessed, the tousled state of the bedsheets would have told her that she'd interrupted their foreplay. The oil is already laying out, alongside some supplies for the aftermath, which she grabs as well. But first, she discards her smallclothes; it's the best way, she reasons, to assure they don't end up torn if Aymeric does unleash an unfulfilled dragon on her at some point.

When she returns to the main room, she finds Aymeric finally naked, slowly but firmly jerking Estinien's cock with one hand while they trade sloppy kisses. She has to stop to admire the view again, the way shadows play across their bodies, the contrast of their skin against each other. But finally, Aymeric pulls away and looks up at her, lips curving into a grin when he notices her nudity. "I take it you're warm enough," he says as he sits up. She nods, grinning back, and holds out the oil; he surprises her by dragging her down to her knees so he can kiss her again.  _ Fuck,  _ she missed his skin, his mouth, his everything -  _ their  _ everything, her mind corrects as she hears the soft swear coming from beneath them. It makes Aymeric chuckle against her mouth. "You'll have to wait a bit longer, dear 'Anya," he murmurs. "But why don't you sit here and ready yourself? I doubt someone will be much in the mood for niceties when we're done." 

He's determined to torture Estinien, and she's entertained by the groan the idea elicits, so she nods cheerfully and scoots back on the floor until her back is resting against the chair. As she spreads her legs and slides two fingers through her already damp folds, Aymeric orders Estinien to his hands and knees - facing Kohanya, of course. Aymeric's movements behind him are shrouded in shadow, thanks to the fire, but it's more than enough to feel Estinien's gaze on her, dark and heavy, and to see the way his face contorts as Aymeric readies him for his cock. "Rub yourself harder," he tells her, voice rough. "You're barely teasing right now."

"I have time," she counters, deliberately parting her folds to give him a better view. "I don't think he's going to let you go that quickly."

She hears "Indeed," from behind, and then Estinien's mouth goes slack as he makes a low, nearly animal noise. 

Above him, Aymeric looks like a dark angel in the fire's shadow, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as he eases himself into Estinien. This is an image she wishes she could imprint on her memory, take out and view again on the nights she's alone and desperately needs them. Her men, with their shared love and history and desires, who have let her into their hearts so utterly, and have likewise stolen away with her own. She reaches her free hand up to caress Estinien's cheek - and immediately finds a finger sucked between his lips for her trouble. The tongue swirling around her finger sends a jolt of pure desire through her core, and she laughs with delight. "Hold on," she murmurs as she pulls her hand back. "I want your cock tonight." 

Whatever retort Estinien might have had is cut off by Aymeric, as his hips start to move. The crackling of the fire is quickly drowned out by the slap of flesh against flesh, by grunts and moans and curses. The most beautiful sounds there are, she thinks, her own hand speeding up its work in time with their rhythm. She eventually has to remind herself to breathe, to relax - she hasn't been specifically forbidden her orgasm like Estinien, but it will be all the sweeter to peak with him. 

Aymeric takes his time; at one point, his movements slow, eliciting a wordless snarl from below him. "Stamina," he reminds Estinien with some humor, but his own voice is close to a growl. A couple more thrusts punctuate the word, before he continues, heaving deep breaths between words, "Besides … you stayed away … a long time … and I'll have my fill now." 

Is there a wince in there with the desire contorting Estinien's face? Kohanya isn't sure, but she reaches up to run a hand through his hair all the same. 

Honestly, she starts to wonder if Estinien will break - his breath is hissing through his teeth, his face flushed dark with the effort of holding back his own pleasure, when Aymeric finally lets out the low, long cry that signals his release. Estinien lets out his own low "oh yesssss" - from the sensation of his lover emptying into him, or from the knowledge that his torment is almost done - she can't quite tell, but it's probably a combination. When Aymeric finally slumps, sitting back, Estinien drops to a position that looks for all the world like he's preparing to pounce. Aymeric gives a tired, breathless laugh. "Go," he says, voice full of affection. "Ravish her."

She knows how fast he is, but still, she's shocked at how quickly he's upon her, how she barely notices the transition from sitting against the chair to on her back beneath him, her legs pressed up on either side of her belly, a thick, engorged cock thrusting into her with no preamble. But she has just enough of her own sense left to reach up and dig her nails into his shoulders, holding on with enough force to hopefully leave marks upon his skin. 

"Gorgeous," she hears Aymeric murmur from somewhere nearby. "Fuck, but I missed you both." It's quiet enough that she wonders if it was meant to be heard at all, but she doesn't get a chance to think any more about it before Estinien starts moving. 

Gods, but she needed this - to be fucked so hard she'll feel it for hours afterward, to see Estinien's sweat-soaked face above her, all civility wiped away by desire. To feel Aymeric come up beside her and slide a hand into her hair, bend down to fasten his mouth on her neck and suck just as Estinien thrusts up into her again, making her keen from the sheer amount of sensation. To have no choice but to come, crying out incoherently as she feels Estinien's rhythm begin to stutter. To feel his warm seed fill her, to feel the sticky remnants when he finally pulls out and collapses to the floor next to her. 

Some short time later, when she opens her eyes again, Aymeric is there with a towel and a blanket large enough to wrap around both her and Estinien, once they've both wiped themselves relatively clean. Estinien responds by making her a little spoon, cradled against his body as his arms wrap tightly around her. She can feel his breath in her hair, a blessedly familiar sensation. When she glances up, she sees Aymeric standing above, looking down at them with an expression so soft that she's afraid she might weep from it. Since she can't reach him, she smiles and blows him a kiss. That makes him chuckle, and he pretends to catch her imaginary kiss and holds it over his heart. 

Aymeric wraps another blanket around his waist, and sits himself up against the chair, where Kohanya once sat. "Well," he says, smiling down at them. "I could be talked into taking more holidays if I was promised this sort of activity."

"I'll keep that in mind," Estinien mumbles.

"See that you do. And perhaps leave me some method of contacting you while you're at it."

"You said that already." 

"You can ask Tataru to help find him," Kohanya offers, winking at Aymeric. 

She earns a groan and fingers tickling her belly in response from behind her. "Keep those two small demons out of my business."

"I'm going to tell both of them you called them demons."

"I called them worse to their faces."

"Of course you did," Aymeric sighs. "But it is good to know I have options, if it comes to that."

"I told you already, I'll keep in touch, I promise. But that's not something to worry about now, we're all here at least until the blizzard ends."

"Then for the first time since I was a child," Aymeric says, gazing into the fire with a wistful smile, "I am praying for the blizzard to never end." 

Kohanya smiles and reaches out to tangle her fingers with Aymeric's. It must be hard, she thinks, to be the home that two wanderers rely on to be constant. If only she could promise more - if only Estinien would find whatever intangible thing he's searching for out there. But until that day, they can at least give their stalwart knight all the love they can manage in the here and now, to carry him through until the next time. To carry  _ them  _ through. 

Let the blizzard blow forever, indeed. Let her responsibilities wait for a moment. Here in front of this fire, she has everything she needs. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Book Club](https://discord.gg/6PQE2BBXup) has been one of the few bright spots in my life in this godforsaken year. I'm so glad to have found them, and if FFXIV fic is your thing at all - reading or writing - you should definitely check it out.


End file.
